With a Bow ontop
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: It's Kai's birthday, but he's forgotten all about it. When he comes home from a long day he finds the most intrigueing pressant in his bedroo waiting for him. Kai/Mimi Lamanths bday fic


_HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOLLYPOP!!_

22 (sighs) damn girl your getting old haha Lol, your birthday snuck up so fast i almost didn't get to post this cos it totally surprised me (blushes) but i membered, so dont hit me. (cowers)

_Haha Well i hope this is to your liking i decided since i couldn't give you Tala/Daichi for your birthday i'd give you Kai/Mimi instead. Maybe you'll get a Tala/Daichi for xmas but don't hold your breath._

_Have a great day sweetie and get your fix of Kai/Mimi in._

**Dedicated: **To my dear Lamanth, of course. You are the pot of gold at the end of my rainbow, the stars in my night sky. Don't know what i would do without you, love you so very much.

* * *

Grumbling Kai put his keys into the lock and turned, the door opened and he pushed his way inside dumping his jacket on the staircase banistar, without turning on any lights he made his way to the kitchen to get himself a strong black coffee. It was nearly midnight and he still had a lot of work to do on several projects that he had yet to even start.

Sighing he rubbed his temples as he fought the drowsyness that sought to overtake him, grabbing his cup of black coffee he made his way up the stairs and towards his room. Opening the door he again didn't bother with the light, it would only hurt his eyes, and all he was in here for was a quick change of clothes before he returned back downstairs to the study.

Taking a sip from the coffee he then set it down on his dressing table before pulling out a pair of black sweat pants and a wife beater singlet. Rustling of the silk sheets on his bed made him freeze, he turned around to peer into the darkness only to curse as he couldn't see anything. Flicking on the light switch that was beside his dressing table, he kept his eyes firmly on the bed, even though for a good solid minute he couldn't see anything but white dots.

Once he adjusted to the brightness of the light, his jaw nearly dropped at the sight that greated him on his bed. His eyes roamed the sight as he tried to take in just what was waiting for him. Once his brain caught up with him a smirk slipped onto his face as he slowly moved towards the bed.

His eyes couldn't get enough of the sight of a nearly naked Ming Ming, sprawled on his bed like some playmate out of a playboy magazine. Dressed in only a pair of cream coloured panties and bra that set off the creamyness of her skin and made her hair seem to glow, Ming Ming smiled slowly seductively as she wriggled her body around on the silk sheets.

She tried to let him take his time but the position she was in wasn't at all comfortable and she was sure that the navy blue bow that was tied around her was cutting off her circulation. "Kai?" Her voice seemed loud in the silence of the house and startled him, he slowly roamed his gaze up to her eyes, "hmmm, what is it?" He replied, distracted by her attire. And the reason why she was in his room, late at night, half naked, wrapped in a bow.

Ming Ming laughed at the hungry distracted glaze in his eyes, "aren't you going to unwrap your pressant?" Kai tilted his head to the side, "my pressant?" Ming Ming fought the urge to roll her eyes at him, "yes Kai, _your_ pressant, it is after all your birthday, and I am your pressant."

Kai's eyes cleared slightly as he finally seemed to actually see her face, and her comment registered in his mind. Shit! He had forgotten completely about his birthday, which was something he never normally did. A smirk flew onto his lips as he pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes, all thoughts about the projects he had yet to even start where forgotten the instant he saw her.

Crawling towards her on the bed he straddled her and fingered the bow, it was soft and siky. He ran his hands over the bow, refraining from touching her skin, even though all he wanted to do was ravish her right that minute, he controlled himself, this was his pressant and he was going to unwrap it carefully and play with it all night long.

Ming Ming squirmed as he toyed with the bow, he hadn't yet touched her and it was getting to her, both in a good way and a bad way. She hated to admit it but she was definitely getting turned on by his actions. She couldn't wait for him to actually touch her, to feel him inside her. She trembled at the thoughts of what it would be like, of what she knew was to come.

Kai's smirk only deepend as he continued to toy with the bow, he wanted to draw this out as long as possible, which he knew wasn't going to be much longer, he wasn't sure if he could keep himself back from touching her any longer. Tugging at the end of the ribbon, the bow came un-done. Revealing more of her tantalizing stomach, he unwound the ribbon completely from her body before he touched her skin.

She moaned at the first touch of his fingers on her body as he slowly explored with just his hands. Leaning down, his body covering hers completely, he brushed his fingers lightly over her lips before he replaced them with his lips. The contact sent electricity running through both of them, the air sizzled and rippled with kinetic energy as Kai's tongue found its way into Ming Ming's mouth. Hands roamed wildly as clothing was quickly shed.

- - - - -

Kai woke slowly his entire body feeling like it was made of lead, it took him a few minutes before the memory of making love to Ming Ming all night and into the wee hours of the morning came back to him. A slow smile curved onto his face as he pulled the sleeping girl tighter to him, Ming Ming moaned sleepily as she wiggled her lower half into his crotch snuggling deeply into him. Kai was suddenly very 'awake' and Ming Ming was very aware.

Kai growled as someone burst into his room singing "Happy Birthday" at the top of his lungs, and not very well. "Tyson!" Kai yelled out, instantly recognizing the off key voice, he turned to face Tyson a glare already in palce, while shielding Ming Ming at the same time.

It was then he noticed the abundance of others crowding into his room, "what the fuck are you all doing here?" They group all cast worried glances at each other before Rei spoke up, "Uh, its your birthday Kai." Kai frowned, "no, it was yesterday."

It was then that Ming Ming made her presence to the others known, "no Kai it wasn't, it officially became your birthday at midnight, and that was when you found your pressant. Not that you would have noticed as you were a little distracted at the time." Kai smirked over at Ming Ming who smiled wickedly back.

Kai then turned back to the people crowding his room and glared, "well, aren't you going to fuck off down stairs so I can get dressed?" Everyone hastily left, no one wanted to find out what Kai would do to them if they stuck around to find out.

Kai rolled over ontop of Ming Ming, smirking, "So, I think this gives us another hour or two to get dressed." He wiggled his eyebrows as a giggling Ming Ming pulled his head down towards her lips.

* * *

_Ok so there it is, hope you liked it sweetie. Have an amazing day and think of me sitting beside you pissed off my nutter when your out geting trashed. I assure you me, totally trashed is very funny, or so i've been told haha._

_Love Phoenix_


End file.
